Wicked Blues Road - Capítulo 4
Sinopse Aqui Sessão 4'' ''23:45 «!» Harley está em um banco, sacando uma quantidade de dinheiro irrelevante. Outras pessoas estão lá enquanto ele conversa com o caixa, e assina os papéis e transfere o dinheiro com algumas moedinhas. Ele coloca tudo no balcão. O local é apertado nas suas paredes de tábuas de madeira. 23:45 «!» É então que alguém chuta a porta. 23:45 ** NPC: Pro chão! 23:46 Sem titubear, Harley estaria deitado no chão e ainda se daria ao luxo de colocar as mãos atrás das cabeças. Os lábios tremem e os olhos arregalam 23:46 ...! 23:46 «!» Dois assaltantes entram no banco; Um é uma mulher relativamente normal, Mary, e o outro.. 23:47 «!» O outro é uma espécie de cadáver armado; 『Dirty Harry!』 23:48 Mary está com a arma sacada e sinaliza para jogarem o dinheiro dentro do saco que ela jogou para eles. 23:49 O rapazote vasculhou os bolsos em desespero, procurando cada trocado que tinha enquanto o olhar começa a ter a pupila e iris trêmulas, psicótico em medo. Despejo tudo de valor que tenho ali dentro do saco. 23:49 Meu maior medo ali? O cadáver armado. O que raios era aquilo? 23:50 Meu maior medo ali? O cadáver armado. O que raios era aquilo? 23:50 «!» Os outros civis se rendem, exceto por um deles. 23:51 «!» Um cowboy segurando uma 'pistola' não joga o dinheiro no saco. 23:51 Mary Dirty Harry e Mary começam a atirar nele. 23:51 NÃO QUERO HERÓIS AQUI! 23:52 Mary rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 23:52 Mary rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 23:52 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 23:53 «!» O homem cai, sujo de sangue contra o balcão onde estava Harley. As pernas da vítima estão perto da cabeça do rapaz. 23:53 MAIS ALGUÉM VAI TENTAR SE FAZER DE HERÓI? 23:54 Haha. Uma risada nervosa, continuo parado sem tentar absolutamente nada. Minha coragem era tão grande quanto o tamanho do meu poder secreto. Não o revelaria e apenas optaria por permanecer como uma vítima a um herói morto. 23:55 Mary manda Dirty Harry pegar o dinheiro e logo ambos correm para os cavalos. 23:57 «!» Harry arromba o cofre e pega o dinheiro. Harley percebe a fortuna da sua vida indo embora num saco que o cadáver segura. 23:57 Um olhar triste para aquilo. Apenas aceito o meu destino e olho para o rapaz largado no solo. Cutuco o calcanhar dele para checar se reagiria. 23:58 «!» Ele não se move. É um cadáver. 23:58 «!» Doze balas inteiras no peito. 23:58 «!» Mary e 'Dirty Harry' saem do banco, rindo um para o outro. 23:59 Me sento onde estava, arfando, estava nervoso. Droga.. minhas economias. Tsc.. de novo um covarde. Soco o assoalho, entristecido com aquilo. 23:59 Eca.. sangue. Olho o cadaver e me afasto um pouco arrastando o quadril no chão. 00:00 «!» Harry volta, rindo. 00:00 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 00:00 «!» Ele começa a atirar nos civis. 00:00 «!» Dois ou três caem no chão, e então o revólver do homem falha. 00:01 Mary se aproxima e dá um beijinho no Harry. 00:01 Calma amor, podemos nos divertir com alguma outra coisa depois... 00:01 Mary dá uma piscadela. 00:02 Me deito no chão e me protejo, deixando o abdomen em direção oposta ao atirador, assustado. Evoco minha vontade de me proteger e libero minhas formiguinhas escondidas dos inimigos (meu corpo na frente) para que cavem o solo e o deixe OCO, fazendo os dois cairem. Essa é a ideia 00:03 «!» 1d6 00:03 Harley rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 00:04 «!» Centenas de formigas vão pra baixo das tábuas que formam a fundação da construção, mas demora bastante até que algo aconteça. 00:04 «!» Harry termina de consertar a sua arma. 00:04 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:04 «!» Ele mata cada pessoa naquele banco, exceto por Harley. 00:05 Mary pensa que se é assim vale mais a pena terminar o serviço, ela dá um tiro no cara que sobrou. 00:05 Mary rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 00:05 «!» Mary atira ao lado da cabeça de Harley. 00:06 Mary manda o Harry atirar nele também. 00:07 EMPIRE! Só consigo pensar em minha formigas naquele momento de desespero, podendo ver a vida passando pela minha mente - toda ela. AGORA! 00:07 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 00:07 >> Sistema RRPG colocou o modo +Jogador em Andrei 00:08 «!» Mary e Harry caem alguns centímetros abaixo da fundação e tropeçam. Centenas de formigas estão ali. Aquele é o poder das 『Empire Ants』. 00:08 Mary rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:08 «!» Mary atira no teto, caindo. 00:09 Hay! Chega disso! 00:09 Paz! Paz! 00:09 Perdi! 00:10 Nos olhos. Todas vocês. AGORA. Comando. Os ferrões, um enxame de talvez quinhetas formigas de 4cm cada deveria ferroar os olhos e do que for lhes proteger. Seja mãos ou dedo ou braço. Iria cega-los da maneira mais brutal a qualquer custo. 00:10 «!» 1d6 00:10 Harley rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 00:10 Mary e Harry percebem que ele não caiu nessa e atiram. 00:11 Mary rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 00:11 Mary rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:12 «!» Centenas de formigas escalam o corpo de Mary. 00:12 «!» Ao mesmo tempo: As 'Empire Ants' perfuram os dois olhos de Mary enquanto o cadáver dispara contra Harley, e atinge a sua perna. 00:13 PUTA MERDA! 00:13 Mary começa a atirar para todos os lados enquanto grita. 00:14 Apenas me afasto de cabeça baixa e uso o corpo do rapaz que tava morto como escudo para mim. Quando ela grita, as formigas devem entrar em sua boca também, perfurar todo seu corpo e olhos, crânio. Tudo. 00:15 «!» 1d6 00:15 Mary manda o Harry atirar no desgraçado. 00:15 Harley rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 00:15 Mary rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 00:15 MORRE FILHO DA PUTA! 00:15 «!» Mary, mesmo cega, acerta um tiro na barriga de Harley. 00:16 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 00:16 «!» Harry atira contra o cadáver e Harley está protegido. 00:17 Solto um gemido de dor e busco estancar o sangramento rapido com a camisa. As formigas não param de atacar os globos e Boca de Mary, tambem mão para ela não poder atirar. 00:17 Mary e Harry atiram cada vez mais nele. 00:17 Mary rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 00:17 Mary rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 00:17 «!» 1d6, Harley 00:18 Harley rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 00:18 «!» As formigas continuam esporando a cara de Mary, e ela falha em atirar. 00:19 «!» Mas 'Dirty Harry' atira, e o tiro atinge a outra perna de Harley. 00:19 GRRRRRRRR, QUER DINHEIRO? EU TE DOU! TIRA ESSAS MERDAS DO MEU ROSTO! 00:21 As formigas deveriam sumir conforme o desejo assassino de Harley cessava, mas elas agora estavam todas acumuladas ao meu redor, para me proteger. Certo.. aaarrgh.. paz.. por favor. 00:22 «!» As formigas se acumulam na pele de Harley. 'Dirty Harry', vendo que está sem munição, se senta em uma cadeira ali mesmo e descansa. 00:23 Mary abaixa o rosto e começa a chorar. 00:24 Minhas formigas são comandadas para pegar o revolver de Mary. Eu não vou fazer nada, eu juro.. arrrgh.. E com o cano quente com o revolver em mãos quando ele volta para mim, coloco sobre a ferida para cauterizar. 00:26 «!» As formigas pegam o revólver da mão da assaltante. O revólver está quente, mas dói muito mais do que ajuda a cauterizar os ferimentos. Harley ainda sente que está morrendo. A mesma coisa vale para Mary. 00:27 Disparo contra o assoalho tremendo, o revolver deveria chutar, mas empire ants deveriam me auxiliar. Foco o calor do cano no ferimento da barriga, o mais importante. 00:27 ... Socorro.. aargh. 00:28 Mary pede para Dirty Harry levar ela para o cavalo. 00:29 Empire.. As comando para me levarem para perto da saída com a força de seus corpos. Ou ao menos tentar. 00:31 >> Dyo colocou o modo +Voz em Andrei 00:32 >> Dyo colocou o modo +Voz em Roteador 00:32 >> Dyo colocou o modo -Voz em Roteador 00:32 «!» Quando saem os três do banco, estão seis policiais. Dois deles chamam atenção. 00:33 Mary cai no chão e grita. 00:33 ** NPC: Podem se explicar. 00:33 Por favor ajuda! 00:33 Eu tô sangrando aqui, policial. Rio baixinho, e gemo de dor. 00:33 Huh. 00:33 «!» Curtis pisa nas mãos de Mary, que está no chão. 00:35 Andrei observa Harry lá embaixo. 00:35 ** NPC: Eu sei que vocês tem 'habilidades'. 00:35 Oque a gente faz com o rapaz de cabelo ruim? 00:35 ** NPC: Se expliquem e serão 'punidos' de acordo. 00:36 Eu.. tava tirando dinheiro. Eles apareceram atirando.. Eu só tentei me defender. Tusso sem muitas energias. 00:36 Bem, isso foi fácil. 00:38 E-eu faço qualquer coisa... Por favor... 00:38 ** NPC: Você e o seu parceiro ali. 00:38 ** NPC: Vocês fizeram esse massacre? 00:39 E-eu não culpa... Eu não consigo controlar ele... Foi aquele moço que fez o Harry perder o controle! 00:40 Eu só queria pegar o dinheiro e ir embora... Eu precisava do dinheiro... 00:40 Perdão... Por favor... 00:40 Moça.. Se você não tem controle sobre ele.. eu nunca o fiz perder o controle, afinal.. tusso você nunca foi capaz de controla-lo. 00:41 ** NPC: Muito bem. 00:41 ** NPC: Levem esses dois para a delegacia. 00:42 E-eu estou quase morrendo aqui... Vocês podem me ajudar... Eu juro que faço oque vocês quiserem... 00:43 Alguem chama meus avós.. eu não quero morrer.. eu to sangrando.. Tusso mais e olho ao redor com o que posso. 00:43 Temos um médico na delegacia, se acalme. 00:45 «!» Um médico opera os dois. A visão de Mary jamais voltaria ao normal. 00:45 «!» Mas Harley está bem. 00:45 «!» Curtis encarcera Mary e Harry. 00:46 «!» Na mesma cela onde já morreu um número de criminosos, o chefe da polícia pergunta. 00:46 ** NPC: E então? 00:47 Olá senhor policial... 00:47 Como pode ver, não estou muito bem. 00:47 Oque exatamente quer de mim? 00:48 ** NPC: Qual foi o seu crime? 00:49 Um assalto... E me arrependo muito... Mas eu precisava do dinheiro. 00:50 ** NPC: Entendo. 00:50 «!» Mary se sente coberta por centenas de 'fios' apertados. 00:50 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 00:51 «!» A criminosa morre. 00:51 «!» Harley percebe o corpo da assaltante sendo carregado para um cemitério por dois oficiais enquanto sai da delegacia, horas depois. 00:51 Me benzo e apenas sigo para a casa dos meus avós em passos lentos. 00:54 «!» E esse foi mais um das dezenas de casos 'bizarros' que assombram Blue Hills. Quantos ainda serão vítimas dessa tragédia?! - Descubra no próximo capítulo. Category:Sessões de Wicked Blues Road